1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light-emitting device, a display apparatus, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In an organic electric field light-emitting device (so-called organic EL device) as a light-emitting device, in order to improve a light-emitting efficiency (current efficiency or external quantum efficiency), it is important that holes from an anode side and electrons from a cathode side are injected with good balance into a light-emitting layer disposed between an anode and a cathode.
Therefore, disclosed is an organic EL device where an anode formed on a substrate, a first organic thin film layer formed on the anode, an organic light-emitting layer formed on the first organic thin film layer, a second organic thin film layer formed on the organic light-emitting layer, a cathode formed on the second organic thin film layer are included, each of the first organic thin film layer and the second organic thin film layer is configured as a single layer or multi-layers, and an insulating material is doped or laminated on at least a portion of the first organic thin film layer and the second organic thin film layer (for example, refer to JP-A-2008-147630).
In addition, disclosed in an organic light-emitting device where a hole injection layer, which contains a first compound including an element selected from a group consisting of Mo, Li, Na, K, Rb, Cs, Be, Mg, Ca, Sr, Ba, and B and an element selected from a group consisting of O, F, S, Cl, Se, Br, and I and a hole injection material which is a hole injection layer formation organic compound, is disposed between a light-emitting layer and an anode (for example, refer to JP-A-2009-152178).
However, for example, among the elements listed above, Li, Cs, or the like is easily diffused into an organic layer (for example, refer to PIONEER Corporation Technology Information Magazine “PIONEER R&D”, Vol. 17, No. 2, 2007, pp. 8-12). According to a material which is doped, inserted, or laminated in the organic layer between the light-emitting layer and the anode, the material is diffused into the organic layer and finally approaches the light-emitting layer, so that there is a problem in that the light emission of the light-emitting layer is prevented. In other words, in the light-emitting device of the related art, there is a problem in that it is difficult to obtain a desired light-emitting efficiency.
In addition, since disturbance of the carrier balance causes deterioration in an organic functional layer including a light-emitting layer, there is a problem in that the light-emitting life time is shortened. In other words, in the light-emitting device of the related art, there is a problem in that it is difficult to secure a desired life time.